Story and Plot
Overview = Story is a report of connected events, real or imaginary, presented in a sequence of written or spoken words. This theories based on some facts, that can have different interpretation, don't have solid foundation and don't pretend on offical and right version of story. Plot mainly refers to the sequence of events inside a story which affect other events through the principle of cause and effect. |-| Evidences = Evidences are anything presented in support of an assertion. In Superfighters Deluxe, some evidences are mostly the Posters and messages, some of the story and plot may cause confusion. This is the evidence and interpretation of them, what can be used in theories building: "Beware" Poster This evidence is in the "Beware" poster, and it is assumed to mean two things: -In the Sunny City, country or all universe of Superfighters Deluxe individual people hunted by goverment. -In the Sunny City, country or all universe of Superfighters Deluxe reveal itself some dangerous, maybe terror group and this poster alerts citizens about it. "Metro Law" Poster The player can find this poster on some offical maps. It is assumed that it is publicity of some security firm, the political consignment or just some dull firm. On poster we can see some object, similar at the same time to Drone, Camera or Helicopter. If can be a helicopter from SFD official poster, but covered by shadows and with attached searchlight: In the helicopter from the poster we can see Agent, an original skin of Superfighters, that can partially confirms, that "Metro Law" is some security firm or the political consignment, that has agent(s). "Suicide Clinic" Message In the real world old people have offer to suicide in some countries, but people think in the random treatment on the map Subway, to every age people. "Annual Sunny City Fair" Billboard Message (Disturbed Timeline) How the player can see, in older versions of the map Fairground, it was "30th Annual Sunni City Fair". But in the newer versions of the map, it is "76th Annual Sunni City Fair". Most likely 46 years of gap, devs want to change the year of Superfighters Deluxe, or the Superfighters Deluxe story will spend in different times. To this supposition can be added the map High Moon, that has Wild West style. |-| Theories = Theory is a contemplative and rational type of abstract or generalizing thinking, or the results of such thinking. The next theories of the story and the plot are listed below: *Superfighters Deluxe is (retro) dystopia, where individuals are hunted, cities have Suicide Clinics, and all of this under control of Metro Law. *The story will spend in different times, but in Sunny City and neighborhood. *Superfighters Deluxe is a movie, based on one of upper theories (it probably explains some strange moments in game, like the "Disturbed Timeline" evidence). |-| Trivia = General *The story and plot are mostly involved in Superfighters Deluxe. References *As it is assumed, Superfighters is an action movie. Category:Forum Topics Category:Superfighters Category:Plot